<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night With Lust by PsychoMeows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291871">A Night With Lust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoMeows/pseuds/PsychoMeows'>PsychoMeows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Multiverse Sansby [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Anal Sex, Bad Sex, Blow Jobs, Gang Bang, Good Sex, Lemon, M/M, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Underlust Grillby - Freeform, Underlust Sans (Undertale), Vaginal Sex, do people still use lemon or am i just old?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoMeows/pseuds/PsychoMeows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Really not much to say about this. I got bored and wrote pure smut. 100% smut beginning to end. I like Underlust, so it's Lust!Sans being a slut. That's it. But I will try to write a summary for this sin.</p><p>Sans works as a prostitute and is doing his job but after he gets a jerk that's not only terrible at sex but also refuses to pay he really just wants his boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Multiple Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Multiverse Sansby [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night With Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"aah~" Sans moaned as he jerked his cock in his hand as he came, his eye-lights becoming hearts.</p><p>He was on his knees, his chest pressed against the bed, ass in the air being pounded into. He went limp with exhaustion as the monster inside of him keep going. Sans knew he wouldn't last much longer with how sloppy the thrusts were becoming so despite it being a little uncomfortable now he'd cum, he figured he'd just let him finish.</p><p>He was getting quite tired. Tonight was a good night, a group of tourists had come from New Home so there were some new people to fuck and Sans was making a lot of money. Not to mention the sex had all been really great. So far he'd given five blowjobs; two females, three males. He'd let two men use his pussy, he'd fucked a pussy and this was the first anal of the night.</p><p>With one last hard thrust the monster grabbed Sans's hips and came inside of his ass. He pulled out and wiped himself off as Sans sat up slowly. He'd be sore tomorrow but he wasn't going to stop. He also grabbed a tissue and began to clean himself up.</p><p>His partner looked him up and down before smiling at him. "You got a good ass on ya, Skeleton. I didn't think fucking a pile of bones would be that good, guess I was wrong and my friend was right."</p><p>Sans nodded and winked. "well, glad i could change your mind, hon," he said as be began to redress.</p><p>The other monster smiled and handed Sans some gold, waited for Sans to count it and left. Sans put the money into his inventory and went about quickly changing the sheets for the next people who wanted to use the room. He didn't make it look perfect; he was too lazy to do that but he knew how it wasn't really pleasant to fuck in someone else's cum. He then also left the room and looked around Grillby's strip club.</p><p>He saw the monster he'd just fucked talking with one of the monsters who'd fucked his pussy earlier. He winked at them and began to walk towards the bar making sure to swing his hips as he walked.</p><p>Everyone seemed to be having a good time tonight. Some people were even fucking out in the open. Sans ignored them however and made his way to the bar, to his boyfriend.</p><p>Things had gotten better ever since he had drunkenly confessed to Grillby. He still hated his AU but it was easier knowing Grillby genuinely loved him for him and not just for his body.</p><p>He hopped up onto the bar stool and waited. Grillby was talking with some customers while he made their drinks so he was too busy to notice Sans had come over. Sans was just content watching him and checking him out. He wondered if he'd be too tired to have sex with Grillby after the bar closed. He really wanted Grillby inside him but with so many people around it made more sense to take advantage of it and make money.</p><p>It wasn't long before Grillby noticed Sans sitting at the bar and came over to him. "...Hey babe," he said with a smile. "...Having fun?"</p><p>Sans hummed as he nodded. "getting a bit tired, mind if i have a little break here?"</p><p>Grillby smiled at his boyfriend and lent in to kiss him, "...Take as long as you need, love. ...I can keep any interested monsters away from you until you feel alright going back."</p><p>"thanks, <em>hottie</em>. i know i can count on you," Sans said as he lent in to kiss Grillby.</p><p>The elemental smiled and brought his arms around his boyfriend. Sans deepened the kiss and lifted his arm to caress the bartender's chest. The skeleton opened his mouth to let Grillby shove his tongue in but he didn't let the kiss last too long and pulled away. Grillby let out a little whine, only loud enough for Sans to hear.</p><p>"not now, <em>hot stuff. </em>later," Sans said with a wink.</p><p>Grillby sighed and lifted his hand to caress his lovers face. "...You're such a tease... Do you tease your clients like this?"</p><p>Sans shrugged, "if they want it."</p><p>Grillby frowned a little but quickly smiled again. "...I love you."</p><p>"i love you too... you don't gotta worry, sweetie, you're still the best i've never had. no one can make me feel as good as you do."</p><p>"...Good."</p><p>Sans reached up and kissed Grillby's cheek. "can i have a drink?" He asked and he lent forward a little, arms folded on the table and looking up at his lover sweetly.</p><p>Grillby nodded, "...sure, what would you like?"</p><p>Another shrug. "why don't you surprise me?"</p><p>"...I can do that," the fire elemental said and after giving Sans a quick kiss to the forehead he went about making Sans his drink.</p>
<hr/><p>The night was going really well. Sans was making plenty of money as he danced on the poles and flirted with everyone who spoke to him. He felt much safer with Grillby watching over him and subtly removing anyone who was too pushy or rough with his boyfriend. Sans really hoped he wouldn't be too tired to give Grillby some sexy rewards for protecting him.</p><p>Sans was enjoying his dancing and had felt he needed a break from being fucked so he had turned down the last few people who approached him for sex. However, after dancing on the poles and in the crowd for so long and being groped he was beginning to get horny again. He wouldn't seek it out, he got payed more when he was the one that was approached. He walked over to the bar again, blew Grillby a kiss and threw his vest onto the bar top before going back onto the dance floor.</p><p>He lifted his arms and began swaying his hips in time with the music. It wasn't long before he attracted attention and a monster came up behind him, grabbed his hips and started grinding on him. Sans smirked and began to grind back. He gasped as he felt the monster run his hands up his chest and back down to feel the insides of his femurs. Sans, still with his arms up, reached back to put his arms around the monster's neck and lent into them as he allowed them to feel him up.</p><p>He was soon grabbed by the hips and turned so he was face to face with the demon-like monster who was smiling down at him. "How much do you cost, cutie?"</p><p>Sans looked his partner up and down before removing his arms from around his neck to get into his back pocket and handed him a card with his price list on it.</p><p>The demon took it and read it quickly then he looked back at Sans. With a cheeky smirk he asked, "if I want more than one thing do I get a discount?"</p><p>Sans shrugged, "if you make me feel good enough, you get a discount."</p><p>The other laughed and grabbed at Sans's freshly summoned ecto ass. "Well I think I'll take that deal. I want a blowjob and I want to fuck your pussy."</p><p>The little skeleton smiled and nodded, taking the other by the hand and leading him to one of the rooms. Sans locked the door behind him and turned to face his client, he had already unzipped his tight pants and was rubbing his cock. Sans looked at it, it was big but he'd taken bigger, much bigger.</p><p>"On your knees," the monster demanded.</p><p>Sans tried not to scowl. This man was his client and it was his job to please him but he never really liked the demanding ones, they only even saw him as an object. He liked it better when they took it slower or made an effort to touch him as well. Sans simply sighed and crossed his arms taking the bottom of his crop-top and lifting it over his head before he stepped towards his client.</p><p>"there's only three rules," Sans told him, "one; if i say stop, you stop. there are alarms and my boyfriend owns the place."</p><p>The demon nodded as he reached around to feel Sans's ass again before he pushed Sans down, forcing him onto his knees.</p><p>Sans went easily and looked up at the client as he rubbed the penis that was in his face. "two; no violence. i'm a pretty delicate guy, so nothing painful. if you want BDSM shit find someone else."</p><p>The client rolled his eyes.</p><p>"three; don't mark me. only my boyfriend can do that."</p><p>"Got it, just start sucking already."</p><p>This really wasn't going to be a good lay but at least then he could charge full price. Sans slowly opened his mouth and rolled out his tongue and licked the head a few times, deliberately teasing as punishment of being pushy. The client pushed his hips forward, shoving his dick into Sans's mouth. Sans just counted himself lucky that as a skeleton he didn't have a gag reflex as he began to bob his head and rub his tongue on the cock that was in his mouth.</p><p>He was rubbing what couldn't fit in his mouth with his left hand but the client didn't seem to like that and pulled the skeleton's hand away before he grabbed his head and pushed his cock all the way in. Sans was <em>really </em>glad he didn't have a gag reflex. He knew how to deep throat but even though he lacked a gag reflex he still liked easing into it. This client didn't seem to care much; he was holding Sans's head in a vice like grip and was fucking his face.</p><p>Sans wondered why this guy thought he was good enough to be given a discount; he was far too pushy and clearly didn't care much about how Sans felt. Sans didn't really care much, however, he was just glad that he could charge him full price. He just had to hope this egotist wouldn't get violent after being told he wasn't very good so he'd be paying in full.</p><p>The little prostitute wasn't just going to sit there and let himself he used without any kind of pleasure of his own. He had free hands since this asshole clearly didn't want him using them so Sans undid his pants and summoned his dick. He began to jerk himself off as he sucked and moaned around his client's cock.</p><p>It wasn't long before the client pulled out of Sans's mouth, the cock still hard and began rubbing himself pointing the tip at the skeleton's eye socket. Sans had just enough time to shut his eyes before the client came onto his face. Sans slowly opened his eyes hoping that no cum would drip into them; cleaning off cum was easy unless it was inside his skull. He stood up and turned to get a tissue to wipe the cum off but his client grabbed his wrist.</p><p>"Don't wipe it off yet."</p><p>Sans shrugged, he really didn't care as long as it didn't go into his eyes. He didn't say anything to his client, he wanted this one to be over and done with so he removed his boots and pants. He hadn't cum yet and his dick was still out, the client was frowning at him, he clearly didn't want to see a cock but Sans didn't care. He sat down on the bed and rubbed himself a bit making sure to moan louder than he normally would. He wanted to piss this guy off a little.</p><p>The demon scowled and snapped his fingers at Sans like rude customers do to waitresses. "I want a pussy, make one."</p><p>"slow down there, big guy," Sans said, "you just came so you're still flaccid. let me have my fun until you're ready to go again."</p><p>The client clearly didn't like that and once again snapped his fingers. "Get on your knees, face the headboard and hold onto the bars."</p><p>Sans rolled his eyes but did as he was told. As soon as he was in position he was shoved down so he once again had his ass in the air and chest on the bed. Two pairs of fluffy handcuffs were grabbed and he was cuffed to the bed. Then his client was touching him, rubbing his ribs and stroking his spine.</p><p>"I told you to make a pussy. Why do I still see a cock?"</p><p>Sans didn't answer, he just closed his eyes and concentrated on the shape of his magic. As a male it was a little harder to make a pussy, hence why vaginal sex cost more than anal if he was the one on the receiving end. As soon as the pussy was formed he felt fingers being thrust into him none to gently and began a rough pace in and out of him. The penetration was painful, there had to be at least three rather fat fingers in him, it was too much too fast.</p><p>Sans whined a little and spoke up, "hey, i said no pain! take it easy!" That was the only warning he was going to give. He may be a whore but he was still a person and if a client was hurting him he had the right to stop it. It didn't matter if he was handcuffed to the bed, alarms were hidden everywhere, he could always reach one even if he had to throw a bone attack at it to push it. If this man kept hurting him he'd tell him to stop and if he didn't he'd push one of the buttons.</p><p>He heard his client tut and he pulled out. "Wow you must be a real weakling if you can't handle that, dumb whore!"</p><p>"i can take it, just not so fast. remember, you'll get charged less if you make me feel good~"</p><p>"Dumb whores like you should feel good with just my dick up your cunt!"</p><p><em>he's going to be really bad at this if that's how he thinks,</em> Sans though but didn't voice it he just spread his legs wider and wiggled his ass. "let's put that to the test then? put it in me."</p><p>He heard a huff from the client then he felt a cock rubbing at his hole. Sans had expected him to just shove it in with one harsh thrust but he seemed to have listened to the warning and pushed the tip in slowly. The little skeleton took a deep breath as he relaxed, the cock was sliding into him with ease, the lust that had been injected into him years ago making him slick despite lack of proper foreplay.</p><p>Just as Sans was beginning to think he was wrong and this guy might not be too bad at sex, he was all the way in. He didn't wait or even ask. He started thrusting, the friction did feel good but the way the client moved his hips was sloppy and quick. He was just ramming into him, the only other touch was his hands gripping his hips and forcefully moving Sans with his thrusts. There was no attempt to rub his clit, hit his g-spot or ask if he was enjoying himself.</p><p>Sans moaned anyway. It did feel good, any sex felt good it just wasn't enough to get him off. He'd rub his clit himself if he could but his hands were cuffed. He just had to take it and try to move his hips the way he liked it but that was made difficult since he was held tightly.</p><p>The cock was just jammed into him sloppily until the client came inside of his pussy, which only took like a minute. Sloppy and fast sex, Sans was almost tempted to charge more but decided against it, after all tonight had been a good night and all his other clients had been good.</p><p>The cock was removed and the cuffs unlocked. Sans was still horny, he'd have to find another client soon or maybe if Grillby wasn't too busy they could have a quick fuck.</p><p>The demon didn't seem to be aware of how unsatisfying he was and was beaming proudly. "So, how much of a discount do I get?" he asked.</p><p>Sans had stood up and was shameless cleaning himself out and wiping the cum off of his face. "none. where the hell did you learn to fuck?"</p><p>The demon didn't look happy about that. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"you weren't good, hon. pay me." If the demon could be pushy for sex, Sans could be pushy for payment.</p><p>The client didn't look happy with that and scowled. "Stupid slut! I'm paying for this shit, you shouldn't be so rude!"</p><p>Sans shrugged, "bad sex is bad sex."</p><p>"You don't get to decide that, you filthy cock sleeve! Honestly you weren't that good either, took too long to suck my dick and didn't have a pussy ready! You think I wanna see your gross cock?!"</p><p>Sans shrugged again, "you approached me, sweetheart. knowing that i'm male. now, pay me."</p><p>The demon stepped forward and grabbed Sans by the ribs pulling him forward and staring at him threateningly. "I ain't paying for that! If you got an issue with that then I'll have to beat you."</p><p>Sans just stayed calm, this wasn't the first nor would it be the last time he'd been threatened by a client who refused to pay him. He smirked up at the much taller monster, "now now, none of that. you'll pay me or it's theft, you attack me it's assault. need i remind you there are alarms and my<em> boyfriend</em> is the <em>fire elemental</em> that owns the place."</p><p>That got the demon to let him go. Dating Grillby sure came with benefits that Sans hadn't expected. He was treated better by clients since they didn't want to get banned from the club for hurting or disrespecting the owner's boyfriend. Not to mention that elementals were one of the most powerful types of monster, no one would mess with Grillby, even though Sans doubted Grillby would ever hurt anyone; he was much too gentle.</p><p>Money was thrown onto the floor. "Ugly whore, I hope your boyfriend beats you!" With that he walked out and slammed the door.</p><p>"charming," Sans said as he rolled his eyes and bent down to pick up the money before he sent a quick text to the security guard on duty telling him watch out for the demon and to quickly tell him what had happened. That guy would probably be kicked out.</p><p>Now Sans was left with another problem, even after that he was still horny and after being threatened he just wanted to be with Grillby. He didn't bother redressing after all what was the point when he was just going to get naked again to have sex with Grillby? He did put on his thigh high boots, however. It was as busy club after all, people accidentally bumped into each other all the time and drinks were dropped. Grillby was good at cleaning up broken glass quickly but if he hadn't seen it happen and no one reported it there could be glass on the floor and Sans didn't want to cut up his feet. He also didn't really want to stand bare foot in some spilt drink or someone's cum.</p><p>So the little skeleton prostitute walked out of the room naked expect for his boots and with his vagina still summoned and wet. Once again he swung his hips as he walked enjoying the lusty looks he was given as he walked over to the bar. Grillby's eyes were on him the whole way and Sans walked to him with purpose not once breaking eye contact.</p><p>Climbing up to sit on the bar top Sans winked and reached for Grillby, rubbing his hands over his boyfriend's chest. He swung his legs over the side of the bar and wrapped them around the elemental's waist. "hey there, my <em>smocking hot </em>boyfriend," Sans whispered as he lent up and kissed Grillby who kissed him back.</p><p>"...What's up?" Grillby asked, he'd taken hold of Sans's hips and was rubbing little circles with his thumbs.</p><p>"just had a bad client. could really use some of the best sex right now..." He began to reach down to rub Grillby through his tight pants.</p><p>Grillby, however, was too worried about the first part to concentrate on Sans touching him. "...A bad client? ...Did they hurt you?"</p><p>Sans shook his head, "i'm ok."</p><p>"...Threaten you?"</p><p>Sans nodded, "yeah, but i'm ok. i've had worse. really sloppy sex, couldn't get off."</p><p>The temperature was raising around the elemental as he got mad. "...Where are they?"</p><p>Sans shrugged. "don't worry babe. i told security, he's probably been kicked out by now."</p><p>That calmed him down and Grillby turned his attention to the small skeleton's hand that was still rubbing him. "...As long as you're alright."</p><p>"mmm, now please... fuck me?"</p><p>He didn't need to be asked twice. He was already hard and Sans's pussy was already dripping wet, all Grillby had to do was undo his pants and push up a couple of times until his penis was fully sheathed inside his lover.</p><p>Sans moaned with each push. Grillby knew how to move hips so that each thrust, each roll had the base of the cock rub his clit. This was so much better.</p><p>The moaning couple had gained an audience. People always liked to watch romantically involved couples have sex for some reason. Probably because it was sweeter and more beautiful than one night stands, friends with benefits or payed sex.</p><p>The thrusts were going at a prefect speed, Grillby was running his hands over Sans's body and kissing and sucked at his neck leaving marks there. Sans moaned out and wrapped his arms around Grillby, pressing against him and wriggling his hips.</p><p>"grillby~"</p><p>"...Sans~"</p><p>Their audience whistled and cheered, encouraging them to go at it harder. The couple laughed and kissed deeply before Grillby helped Sans lean back so he was lying on the bar top, he never once stopped or slowed his thrusts.</p><p>Now lying back Sans was more exposed to the audience. He could see them all better too and most of them were masturbating over him. That gave Sans an idea.</p><p>He reached up and pulled Grillby down so he was on top of him and whispered, "what do you say we let em join in?"</p><p>The elemental laughed and kissed his lover again. "...As long as it's okay with you."</p><p>Sans nodded and Grillby stood back up. He took hold of Sans's hips and pushed him back a little so his head hung off the edge of the bar. All Sans had to do to get others to join was open his mouth and wave his hand. One monster pushed past the rest to get the first turn and pushed his cock into the skeleton's mouth and began thrusting. Two more impatient monsters came over and Sans used his hands on them. Sans had closed his eyes but he could hear others come over. Some waited their turn, others simply began to jerk off over him.</p><p>Despite taking multiple dicks, Sans was only really concentrating on Grillby, that wasn't really hard to do since he was make of fire and therefore much warmer than the others. Grillby was just so good, the way he moved felt like heaven to Sans.</p><p>It wasn't long until the man in his mouth came and another replaced him. Even the men he was jerking came on him and another would grab his hand and guide it to their dicks or pussies. Grillby was still in him, he always lasted a long time, another thing that made him such a good lover. The men and women around him were cumming on him or in his mouth and moving on but Grillby was still in him, still moving. While others finished quickly and moved to let someone else have a shot. He lost count of how many he blew and touched.</p><p>Of course all good things had to come to an end. Sans knew Grillby was close when he felt him rub his clit with his fingers. Most of the others had finished with him, he still had one man in his mouth. He knew he was covered in their cum but he really didn't mind, he'd just shower after. With a sudden push the cock in his mouth ejaculated and the monster pulled out. Now it was just Grillby. Sans sat up a little, he didn't want go get cum on Grillby since he was still fully clothed and still had to work after this so he didn't hug him like he wanted to. He just winked and with a loud moan Sans came at the same time as Grillby.</p><p>The bartender pulled out and smiled down at his lover. "...Damn, you're always so good, babe."</p><p>Sans had laid back down, panting. "thanks," he muttered, "that was really great. just what i needed."</p><p>Grillby smiled and helped Sans stand up. "...You need to shower."</p><p>Sans hummed in agreement and began to walk slowly to the changing rooms. Before he disappeared from sight he turned around a winked at Grillby. "can i stay here tonight?" He asked.</p><p>"...Sure, I'll get you some of my old clothes and I'll wash yours."</p><p>"thanks <em>hot stuff."</em></p><p>Sans showered quickly, happy to get all the cum off of him. That really had been a great night and now he got to spend the rest of the night alone with the man he loved.</p><p>Once he got out of the shower there was an old but clean white shirt waiting for him, one that belonged to Grillby. Sans smiled at it and quickly pulled it on. It was far too big for him but he didn't mind; it covered what needed to be covered and Grillby also thought Sans looked cute in his shirts that were far too big for the little skeleton. Of course another plus was that it smelled like a wood fire and greasy food; it smelled of Grillby.</p><p>Sans grinned at himself in the mirror and pulled up the fabric to smell it, it relaxed him instantly. He left the room, slipping upstairs to Grillby's bedroom and got into his bed. He settled quickly in the big bed with the soft silk sheets that also smelled of Grillby and was asleep in seconds. He was really tired after having so much sex after all.</p><p>He was awoken by Grillby coming upstairs hours later, the club now closed and cleaned, money counted and locked in the safe. Grillby stripped down and slipped into bed beside Sans and wrapped his arms around him from behind.</p><p>"hey, <em>hottie," </em>Sans said quietly as he rubbed his eyes.</p><p>"...Oh sorry... Did I wake you?"</p><p>Sans rolled over so he could face his lover. "yeah, but it's not a problem. not when i get to see you."</p><p>Grillby rolled them again so that he was laying on top of the smaller monster. "...I love you."</p><p>Sans giggled and wrapped his legs around Grillby's waist. "i love you too."</p><p>They began to kiss, their make out soon becoming more heated. It wasn't long before the couple were all worked up again. Sans moaned as Grillby carefully pushed into him going at it slower and sweater this time, they wanted to savour it.</p><p>Getting to make love with his Grillby at the end of the night really was something Lust!Sans enjoyed about his AU.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>